Their Story
by owl-ent
Summary: How exactly did James and Lily go from constantly being at odds to a loving, married couple? *I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first story and I'm pretty nervous for everyone to see it. I know this first chapter is pretty short, but they'll get longer. *pinky promise* Thanks for reading and please review, but, you know, please don't sat anything that will make me want to throw myself off a tall building. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily smiled as she looked up at the steaming, scarlet train. After an entire summer of being bullied by Petunia and waiting to go back to her favorite place, it was finally time. She kissed her father, hugged her mother and gave a hurried mutter of farewell to Petunia that she did not return.

Lily hastened towards the steam engine and dragged her trunk into the narrow hallway. She couldn't wait to see who would be Head Boy to her Head Girl. This would be the person she would work with constantly for the entire year; they would spend all their time together and even live together. She was so excited she thought she might burst. In her opinion, it had to be Brandon Lawrence, a Ravenclaw, or Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor. They were the only two male prefects that she thought could handle the position. She brushed past people in the crowded hallway of the train, still yanking her trunk with difficulty, towards the Head's compartment.

An emblem of the Gryffindor Lion was emblazed on the frosted glass of the door. This meant the head boy must be Remus. She saw the outline of his head, obviously absorbed in a book, behind the lion and felt a whoosh of excitement in her stomach. _This is it! _ Sliding open the door, she was met with two large cushiony chairs and solid mahogany walls. Panels of scarlet velvet panels were placed every six inches or so. It all exuded warmth, comfort and the prestige of their station. Remus put down the heavy book. But it wasn't Remus. It was James, James Potter. He looked up at her and grinned widely.

"I knew it'd be you." He smiled, breaking the silence. She ignored him.

"Potter, this compartment is for the head boy and girl. You can't just come in here to-"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" his smile broadened "I'm the head boy."

She stared at him blankly. No. No, no, no. This was obviously a mistake. He hadn't even been a prefect. Was someone even allowed to be head boy if they hadn't been named prefect first? Dumbledore was said to be a little eccentric in his choices, but surely he would not pull a move as mad as this. This affected the entire running of the school.

"You're a mistake." She said matter-of-factly.

He feigned a hurt expression. "Oooh, not nice, Evans. I have feelings, you know."

"You're not the head boy. It's a mistake."

James gave her a knowing smile.

"Now Evans, I know you're smarter than that. The Headmaster hand selects the Head Boy and Girl. SO, unless old Dumbledore was taking a leaf out of your book and daydreaming about me in his spare time," he winked "he probably didn't write my name in by accident."

She let out an irritated huff, extremely aware that he was right. Turning away, she heaved her heavy trunk into compartment and tried without much success to put it in the overhead rack. She felt her hand being gently pulled away it. James was standing very close to her and she felt how warm he was as he lifted the trunk without difficulty into the bin. Despite herself, she couldn't help notice his muscles in his slim fitting t-shirt. Jerking her eyes away, she scolded herself. _Don't you even think about it, Lily Evans!_

"Thank you." She muttered stiffly. Unable to stand the close proximity, she backed away and fired up immediately.

"Listen Potter. This is a big position. The biggest, actually and it needs to be taken seriously. This is our last year and the teachers and Dumbledore and basically everyone is depending on us. I won't have you embarrassing me because you think it's just a joke or you can't handle it!"

He chuckled at her severe tone and threw himself into one of the crimson chairs, running his hand over the back of his messy head.

"Just adorable when you're all serious." he mused, more to himself than to her. He continued though, facing her.

"Believe me, Evans, I was shocked too. But give me a little credit. I'm not gonna screw it up, I promise." He winked at her, but it wasn't one of his usual winks that merely infuriated her. There was something else there; she actually felt a little comforted. This feeling evaporated when he continued, "Besides, why would I ruin my one chance to get to live with you all year?" He waggled his eyebrows. "It's gonna be fun. And who knows? Maybe I'll actually get you to go out with me this year."

She laughed incredulously and plopped down in the accompanying chair.

"Not a chance, Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY about the delay between the two chapters. My computer was messed up and eventually it just led to me having the hard drive ripped out and starting my relationship with my computer all over again. But I know you honestly couldn't care less, so, I give you permisssion here and now to stop reading this and just skip to the story. I really promise thing will pick up a little more. We're just in the slow, molassesy parts where things and characters are still being established. Sorry, again. I know you know how stories are supposed to go. I mean, you have read HP after all. Anyway, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

James was ecstatic. He was finally with her. Alone. You would have though it would get old. After seven years of looking at her, talking with Sirius about her, being rejected by her, he should be moving on. It wasn't like finding someone to date would be difficult; there were plenty of girls available at Hogwarts that would be more than happy to take him up on his offer. But no, Lily Evan was different. Her temper, her wit, how smart she was, even the way she ate her breakfast was just something that James couldn't get out of his head and he didn't think he ever would. He had to get her this year. He just had to. Who knows where they would be in a year. The war was getting worse; people were dying, going into hiding, and it would be a constant torment to him to wonder every day after leaving Hogwarts whether she was safe, happy, (and he hated to think this way) or even alive.

"So, were your parents happy when they found out you were head girl?" He desperately wanted to talk to her.

She looked up from the book she had been carefully annotating.

"Oh, yes, they were really happy. Everyone in the family way. Well, everyone except my sister." She looked back down to her book, but didn't start writing again.

"Why?" asked James "Jealous?"

Lily laughed ruefully. "Uh, hardly. She kind of hates me. Her dearest nickname for me is 'freak'." He voice trailed off and her jaw became set. James watched her, feeling sorry for her. Always receiving unwavering support from his family, he couldn't imagine any of them hating him; especially over something he couldn't help, like being a wizard.

"You don't need her." He shrugged. "She's just jealous. You're not normal, but… You know, that's fine. You're perfect just the way you are."

Lily stared at James. He never spoke this way. Normally, getting a serious word out of James was like pulling Mandrakes. His hand was on the small table between them and she reached for it. Her soft hand on his made his heart race like nothing ever had.

"Thank you," she said softly "I really-"

The compartment door was flung open. James and Lily's hands flew apart and the moment broke entirely.

"Well, well, well," shouted Sirius Black, pushing his way noisily into the compartment, "don't you two look cozy! Not as cozy as you looked with Emmaline right before we got on the train though, eh Jamesy?"

Lily should have known. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking immature, rude, chauvinistic James Potter could have changed. Sirius, not noticing the murderous look that James was shooting him, flopped down on the arm of the chair next to him.

"So," he said, ripping the wrapper off of chocolate frog and biting off the head, "you excited to be living with Prongs all year, Evans? You know, showering together, dressing together, sleeping together, doing," he winked "other things together. James' been talking about it all summer."

"Ecstatic." She said giving him a curt smile.

Sirius punched James in the arm. "See? She can't wait! And even if Evans isn't up for it, I know plenty of ladies that certainly are."

"Thank you, Padfoot." James said, one hand rubbing his brow exhaustedly.

Lily rose to her feet and swept out of carriage saying that she was going to patrol the corridors. Smiling slightly at the sound of James asking Sirius in a loud voice 'what the hell that was?'

She instructed several new prefects on where their rounds should start, rapped smartly on the compartment of a couple of wrestling first years, and told off a small group for running up and down the hallway, but overall, most were behaving well. Giving the watch up as loss, she pushed open the last compartment in the hallway to find her friends Alice Todd and Penelope Myers chatting animatedly. Penelope squealed and jumped to hug her violently.

"Lily! I've missed you so much! I knew you'd get head girl, I just knew it! Alice didn't believe me. She thought it'd be someone else, but I told her there wasn't any other choice besides you."

She said this all very quickly, tossing her almost unnaturally straight, blond hair over her shoulder. The more reserved Alice rose slowly to hug Lily and said in her dove-wing-flutter of a voice,

"It's not that I didn't think she'd get it. Dumbledore just had a lot of options and I didn't see any reason to- oh."

She stopped short and blushed furiously. Lily turned and was met with a genially smiling Frank Longbottom.

"Hi Lily! Hi Alice," he said brightly, still smiling, "Have a good summer?"

She nodded, still blushing furiously.

"You?"

"Yeah, it was good. Kind of dull though. What'd you do?"

Sensing it was time to leave, Lily took Penelope by the hand and pulled her past Frank, out of the compartment with a hurried, "We'll see you at Hogwarts, Frank." and leaving Alice looking almost desperately after them. Once they were out of earshot, Penelope giggled.

"Lily, that was mean. You know how she gets."

Lily nodded, "Yes, I don know how she gets and things will be better for her if she just learns to talk to him by herself. Besides," she continued towards the head's compartment, "you know he's fancied her for ages. He's exactly what kind of person she needs."

"Speaking of being just what someone needs," Penelope said slyly, "have you, uh, seen James Potter yet?"

Long under the impression that James and Lily were, as she put it, destined souls, Penelope had sided with James since the middle of their fifth year. And, much to the dismay and annoyance of Lily, she had been hell-bent on pushing them together, no matter how uncomfortable it made her best friend.

"Well, considering he's Head Boy, he's been kind of hard to avoid." She said, clearly irked to admit this to her.

Penelope stopped dead in the middle of the narrow hallway, causing two fidgety second years to bump into her. Hurrying forward to catch up with Lily, who had clearly noticed nothing, she smiled smugly.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore agrees with me too. You two really are meant to be together. You get to live with him all year too! Sharing a dorm and," she winked "other things."

"Oh, shut up, Penelope." Lily snapped. "You sound like Sirius now. He's interested in me for one thing only and it's because I'm the only girl besides you and Alice that he doesn't have a notch in his bedpost from. Not fifteen minutes before he got on the train, he was snogging some girl that I'm sure he hadn't known for half that time." She turned to face Penelope as they reached the outside of the compartment and hissed "I know what parts of me James Potter thinks he's meant to be with and I can assure you that I will not be next conquest."


End file.
